Déjame contarte la historia del difunto John Winchester
by Beatha23
Summary: Bobby Singer es uno de los mejores cazadores e investigadores de lo sobrenatural. Además de ser casi un segundo padre para los chicos Winchester. Esta es la historia de como los Winchester entraron en la vida (y corazón) del tosco cazador. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

Bobby Singer veía la escena frente a él como si fuese el comienzo de un mal chiste. Un Impala, un hombre adulto y dos niños pequeños, pero para la desgracia del chatarrero ese mal chiste estaba a punto de convertirse en su realidad durante los próximos tres meses.

—Bobby Singer —tendió su mano al tipo frente a él.

—John Winchester —devolvió el saludo al tipo con mal gesto— Gracias por aceptar mi petición de ayuda.

—Es un placer —dijo Singer, poniendo una mueca en su rostro la cual figuraba ser una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se pateaba una y mil veces por ser tan idiota y haberse embaucado el mismo.

Cuando hace dos semanas atrás había recibido la llamada de un sujeto pidiendo ayuda para entrenarse como cazador, él había sido tomado con la guardia baja, o mejor dicho con una tremenda borrachera y como hace toda persona ebria en una situación así, habló sin pensar.

Así fue como tuvo la ingeniosa idea de despachar rápidamente al sujeto diciéndole que podía llegarse cuando quisiera y que él le proporcionaría la maldita estadía. Como si su casa fuese un maldito albergue. Y aun cuando intento cortar a lo brusco, el tipo le dijo que tenía dos pequeños monstruos y claro va él y se imagina en su mente alcoholizada que el sujeto se refiere a dos perros y con tal de estar en paz le ladra que no hay ningún inconveniente y que hay suficiente espacio para ellos, solo que olvidó mencionar que el espacio estaba en su ancho y basto patio trasero con las montañas de coches oxidados.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó una vocecilla detrás de las piernas del fornido padre.

—Sammy, modales —John regañó al pequeño de cuatro años— Él es un amigo que me va a ayudar en un trabajo. Así que pasaremos un tiempo aquí y necesito que seas un niño bueno ¿de acuerdo? Y eso también va para ti, Dean —señaló al niño de ocho años que miraba el depósito de chatarra como si fuese su nuevo campo de batalla. Esa mirada nunca traía nada bueno.

—Sí señor —a los ocho años, Dean veía demasiado entretenido responder y seguir las normas militares que su padre ponía para ellos, aunque Sammy no estuviese muy feliz con eso.

—¿Y bien con qué empezamos? —indagó John después de haber dejado a los chicos instalados en la habitación de invitados y de paso les hizo tomar la siesta. Sammy acepto la idea de la siesta con cierta renuencia porque según él quería explorar el castillo de chatarra, aunque su pequeño cuerpo estuviese agotado del largo viaje, y con cada segundo bostezaba más de lo que parpadeaba. Al final se quedó dormido en medio argumento del porqué no tenía que dormir ahora. En cambio, Dean hizo el escándalo del año alegando que ya era un niño grande y el tomar una siesta como su hermanito quien aún era un bebe, era algo indignante y hasta insultante. John tuvo que recurrir a la infalible amenaza de la temida palmada en el trasero para que su hijo mayor acatara órdenes.

Después de todo Dean debió de estar igual de cansado o más que su hermano ya que tan solo cinco minutos después estaba profundamente dormido.

Bobby estaba fastidiado por tener visitas. Después de todo él era un maldito ermitaño que abrazaba la soledad y disfrutaba ponerse como una cuba mientras se pasaba en sus tardes libres leyendo y desentrañando todo mal en el mundo y sobre como erradicarlo, pero en cambio, ahora tendrá que tomar sus preciadas tardes para entrenar a un idiota con ansias de morir y dejar dos huérfanos más en el mundo.

—¿Tienes algún conocimiento en armas y lucha?

—Estuve en la marina —Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir para responder a la pregunta de Singer.

—Bien, entonces empecemos.

Las dos primeras horas fueron un breve repaso de las criaturas que existen y el cómo matarlas. Bobby pudo notar que John tenía un cierto interés en todo lo que tuviese que ver con los demonios. Aunque John no fuese muy hablador en el ámbito personal ¿pero quién podría serlo en esa vida? Bobby era muy buen observador. John tenía una sortija de bodas alrededor del dedo pero en vez de estar con su amada esposa, estaba en un maldito depósito de chatarra seguramente buscando una vida de moteles y soledad para él y sus hijos, todo con tal de conseguir su ansiada venganza.

Seguramente esa era la razón del querer enlistarse en las líneas del deber de los cazadores.

Lo dicho, el tipo era un completo idiota que no tenía ni consideración por los chicos que tenía. Eso hizo enojar aún más a Bobby quien decidió sacar su ira con un poco de lucha mano a mano con Winchester.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar, viejo? —John comentó, mientras se mofaba de su buen conocimiento de la lucha.

—Tú lo has pedido, idiota —rio, siguiéndole el juego a Winchester. Después de todo tenía que admitir que el tipo sabía lo que hacía. Lo que Bobby nunca tomó en cuenta fue que al lanzar el golpe, le daría de lleno en la cara haciéndole perder el equilibrio para caer en el suelo y golpearse la cabeza con una roca que ninguno de los dos había tenido la molestia de remover, pensando que no sería ningún peligro.

—¡Bolas!

A diferencia de su hermano, Sammy había dormido varias horas en el transcurso del viaje, así que al no sentirse tan cansado se despertó hora y media después de irse a dormir, su hermano estaba tan privado que ni espabiló cuando el niño de cuatro años casi se cae de la cama al bajarse.

Sammy caminó en silencio sintiéndose orgulloso de no haber despertado a Dean, como siempre pasaba. Cuando bajó las escaleras busco con la mirada algún rastro de su padre y el hombre de la chatarra. Sammy quiso explorar todas las habitaciones en búsqueda de alguien pero se sintió intimidado al estar en una casa tan grande y llena de cosas. Ellos siempre vivían en un solo cuarto que a costos tenía dos camas y una mesa, y en días de suerte lograban encontrar un pequeño apartamento. El chiquillo estuvo a punto de usar su ruidosa voz de exteriores y llamar a su hermano como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero se detuvo justo cuando había inflado su pecho y llenado de aire sus pulmones. Afuera de la sala de estar se escucharon algunas voces y al parecer risas también. Sammy pensó que quizás su padre y el hombre de la chatarra estuviesen jugando. Y él quería jugar.

Él caminó hacia el patio, ya que de allí era de donde provenían las voces. Cuando Sammy vio a los dos hombres parados uno frente al otro como si estuviesen esperando algo, él se quedó de pie en la entrada. Los ojos de Sammy parecían dos platos y su pequeña boca formaba una perfecta O, Sammy vio como el chatarrero le lanzaba un golpe a su papá y lo lanzaba en el suelo para luego quedar inconsciente, y como si fuese poco vio como su padre, el gran John Winchester era arrastrado y metido en un auto viejo y grande. Eso fue lo último que vio de su padre. Entonces él gritó.

Dean fue sacado de su placido sueño al escuchar el alarido que su hermano pequeño había soltado. Sin importarle menos sus zapatos, Dean se echó a correr en calcetines hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaba su hermanito junto a la puerta, berreando como Dean nunca lo había escuchado.

—¿Qué te pasa Sammy? ¿Te duele algo? —jadeó, mientras le preguntaba a diestra y siniestra a su lloroso hermano.

Sammy al ver a su hermano mayor se lanzó a los brazos de este y de paso enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, como si fuese un pequeño pulpo. Pudo sentir como su hermano trataba de calmarlo con palabras suaves y promesas de que todo estaría bien. Pero él sabía que nada estaría bien y mucho menos después de ver al tipo malo llevarse a su papá.

Cuando el pequeño de cuatro años se hubo calmado, Dean lo puso en el suelo no sin antes darle un montón de besos en el cabello a su pequeño duendecillo, logrando una oleada de risas.

—¿Ahora si me dirás qué te pasa? —interrogó, arrodillándose a la altura de su hermano menor.

—Sabes que yo puedo arreglar todo ¿verdad? —dijo cuándo su hermano no había dicho ni pio.

—No puedes arreglar esto —gimoteó, mientras su labio temblaba peligrosamente.

—Hey, hey, no llores ¿sí? —sonrió con orgullo cuando Sam se pasó la mano por sus ojos llorosos y se tragó un sollozo. El niño en vez de demostrar la rudeza que intentaba poner en su rostro, daba indicios de un coma diabético de tanta dulzura.

—El ma…to a pa…pi —Unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus redondas mejillas de bebé.

—¿Qué? —¿Acaso el demonio que había asesinado a su madre había regresado para llevarse a su padre? ¿Y si volvía por Sammy? Pensó horrorizado.

—El hombre de la chatarra, fue el —nuevamente se abrazó a su hermano, mientras su pequeño puño apretaba la chaqueta del mayor.

—¿Bobby?

—Sí, fue Bobby. Él le pego a papi muy duro y papá suplicaba que le perdonara la vida, pero Bobby lo golpeó y se llevó su cuerpo para deshacerse de la evidencia —Quizás Sam estuviese exagerando una que otra cosilla, pero ¿no es lo que siempre pasaba en las películas?

Dean no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su padre podría estar muerto en ese mismo momento y su hermanito tuvo que ser el desafortunado testigo. Dean estuvo tentado de seguir el ejemplo de su hermanito y largarse a llorar en plena cocina, pero no, el necesitaba ser fuerte por Sammy, ya tendría tiempo de llorar a su padre cuando se haya desecho del monstruo. Esta sería su primera cacería y tenía que estar preparado. No lo tomarían con la guardia baja como a su padre que tuvo la mala fortuna de creer en el _tipo_ equivocado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Deanie? —preguntó la vocecilla asustada de Sammy, sacándolo de su trance.

—Matar al monstruo —Al parecer Dean había olvidado que su hermanito solo tenía cuatro años y no conocía nada sobre lo que se ocultaba en la oscuridad. Pero ya era tarde, la mirada de terror había invadido sus pequeñas e infantiles facciones y daba la impresión que se pondría a llorar nuevamente a grito tendido— Ya sabes, los monstruos cómo en Scooby Doo —se excusó apresuradamente.

—¿Entonces los monstruos no existen? —ya había dejado de abrazar a su hermano pero con todo el asunto de los monstruos, tenía ganas de pegarse nuevamente a su fiel guardián.

—No, no son reales. Ellos no existen —Ojala pudiese proteger a su hermano de la dura realidad que lo esperaba en un futuro. Pero bueno, ahora que su padre no está —que en paz descanse— él podría hacerse cargo de la situación y nunca tener que arruinar la infancia del niño ni mucho menos atemorizarlo por el resto de su vida, temiendo hasta de su propia sombra. Como le sucede a él— Y aunque existieran, te prometo que yo te protegeré como en las historias que te gustan. Yo seré tu escudero y tú serás mi fortaleza ¿trato?

La única respuesta que recibió por parte de su hermanito fue una sonrisa con hoyuelos y un diente delantero faltante. Lo que faltaba decir era que Sam ya era su fortaleza y Dean había sido su leal Sancho desde el momento en el que nació su hermano menor.

_No te preocupes papá, yo cuidare bien de Sammy_, pensó mientras elevaba una plegaria a su madre que estaba en el cielo para que recibiera a su padre y de paso que ambos supieran que él y Sammy serían los mejores hermanos.

Solo eso faltaba. Al parecer el golpe no había sido tan inofensivo como Bobby esperaba; Winchester aun no había despertado y por lo visto estaba en una especie de coma del cual el doctor le aseguró que no era de peligro y que en esos casos los pacientes siempre salen del estado en que se encuentran con facilidad. Solo podía esperar a que el doc tuviese razón y nada pasara a más. Diablos, él se sentía tan malditamente culpable que no podía dejar de pensar que si tan solo su actitud hubiese sido otra, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

Sentía sus hombros pesados, lo más seguro que era del estrés de esperar a que el maldito novato abriese milagrosamente los ojos. Decidió que sería mejor bajar a la cafetería y tomarse un café, todo siempre andaba mejor con un café, ya fuese bueno o malo. Después de pagar su café y dar su primer sorbo se sorprendió al descubrir que el brebaje era de todo menos malo. Fue el ruido lo que llamó su atención, ubicó la procedencia del sonido y se quedó en trance mientras veía a un grupo de niños jugando en el área de juegos de la cafetería. Sin prestarle demasiado tiempo a la escena, Bobby aparto su mirada y volvió a beber de su bebida.

Había algo en su mente que no lo dejaba disfrutar en paz su café. Entre más lo pensaba, su mente le mandaba una y otra vez a la escena de los niños. _Niños, pequeños, niños…niños…_ volvió a la realidad tan abruptamente que casi termina por escupirle el café a una anciana que en ese preciso momento pasaba por su lado.

_¡Los chicos de John!_ Gritó su mente en pánico. No solo había dejado al sujeto en un mini estado de coma, sino que había olvidado a sus hijos en un lugar solitario, peligroso, lleno de armas y cosas que no eran ni mínimamente permitidas para niños.

¿Y si salían a jugar al laberinto de autos oxidados y les caía uno encima y morían aplastados? O ¿si como cualquier niño con hambre decidían buscar que comer entre la nevera y comían unas de las tantas hierbas y productos sobrenaturales que ha recogido a lo largo de los años? Y ni hablar de las armas que se encontraban regadas a lo ancho de la casa. Dios, hasta tenía pistolas entre los cubiertos. Todos los posibles escenarios terminaban con dos pequeños fantasmas persiguiéndolo de por vida hasta dejarlo convertido en una piltrafa de carne regada en el suelo.

Diablos, el simplemente se largó y los dejo botados, y si no hubiese sido porque se antojó de un café estaría tan poncho sentado sobre su trasero sin más preocupación que la del retorno de Winchester. Bobby decidió que si ya había estado unas horas fuera, entonces podría tomarse una más. Ahora que John estaba en el hospital, lejos de sus hijos y todo por su culpa, él tenía que enmendar lo que hizo y hacerse cargo de la situación.

Nunca se imaginó haciendo un día de compras mientras empujaba un carrito de supermercado por los largos pasillos en búsqueda de cualquier cosa que pudiese ser de utilidad para los chicos. Bobby deambuló por varios pasillos mientras recogía paquetes de jugos, algunos dulces, varios cartones de leche, dos cajas de un cereal llamado Lucky Charms ¿quién pondría esos nombres y lo más importante, les gustaría a Sam y a Dean? También se vio guiado por la culpa de haber sido tan idiota y terminó en el área de juguetería recibiendo más de una mirada de curiosidad. Después de todo él era conocido como el borracho del pueblo y ahora parecía que fuese a poner una maldita guardería de todas las cosas que llevaba en el carrito, de hecho se estaba quedando sin espacio.

Al final terminó echando un conjunto de juego de béisbol para Dean, y para el más pequeño un gran cubo de legos. El ir de compras era algo que Karen y él solían tomar como entretenimiento, y al morir su esposa la tradición había perdido toda clase de interés, dejándolo sumido en un estado deplorable. Por eso mismo hizo lo que solían hacer, elegir la tarta más deliciosa y comprarla.

De camino al lote donde había aparcado su camioneta, estuvo a punto de dejar la tarta estrellada contra el pavimento, ya que eran tantas las bolsas en sus manos que era difícil moverse con facilidad.

—Sería una lástima que este delicioso postre termine siendo la comida de las hormigas —dijo la alguacil Jody, mientras sostenía la tarta que se había resbalado de las manos del chatarrero.

—Oficial Mills —saludó brevemente con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Hoy no, Bobby. Hoy es mi día libre.

—Entonces hoy no podrás arrestarme por ebriedad —comentó divertido, recordando las largas noches que había pasado en la celda. Después de la muerte de su esposa, su mundo se había desmoronado.

—Lamentablemente tendré que esperar hasta mañana —dijo con fingida desilusión para luego regalarle una sonrisa— Además, no te ves para nada ebrio —Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Bobby Singer se había ganado su confianza y quizás cierto afecto.

—Desearía estarlo —habló con clara resignación en su voz— Voy a cuidar de mis sobrinos —se excusó al recibir la mirada curiosa de Jody. Después de todo tenía las manos cargadas con bolsas repletas de cosas para niños, no sea que a las viejas chismosas del pueblo les diera por inventar que ahora él se dedicaba a hacer de roba chicos a base de timos de dulces y juguetes. De esas arpías se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

—Ni yo —bufó— Gracias por la ayuda. Adiós, Jody.

—Siempre es un placer, Bobby.

Dean se había valido de lo poco que le había enseñado su padre para poder protegerse. Si ese demonio quería llegar a ellos, tendría que ser sobre su cadáver. Dean escuchó un auto aproximándose por la entrada de la propiedad.

—¡DEAN, DEAN AHÍ VIENE! —gritó Sammy con su molesta voz de exteriores.

—Gracias Sammy, la próxima vez trata de gritar más fuerte. Creo que en China no te escucharon —comentó con sarcasmo.

—De acuerdo —indicó claramente no entendiendo el comentario inteligente de su hermano.

—Muy bien Sammy como lo planeamos ¿Okay? —Dean tomaría la entrada de enfrente, mientras su hermanito se posicionaría en la puerta trasera. Además, era obvio que era la opción más segura para Sammy; todo el mundo al llegar a su casa siempre entra por la puerta principal. Los demonios tienen que ser igual ¿no?

—Kay, Dee —dijo para después salir corriendo en dirección a la cocina donde tenía que hacer su parte del plan. Solo había un pequeño problema ¿lo que tenía que usar era sal o era azúcar?

Bobby estaba por sacar las compras del carro cuando se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba silencioso, demasiado silencio para ser normal. Desde que los chicos de John se habían ido a la cama, habían transcurrido por lo menos unas buenas cinco horas, ya deberían de estar despiertos y haciendo el suficiente ruido que provocan dos demonios de ese tipo. Pero nada.

Decidió mejor dejar las cosas en la camioneta y luego volver por ellas si todo estaba en orden. Caminando con paso sigiloso Bobby se dirigió a la entrada trasera, giró con sumo cuidado el pomo de la puerta mientras con su otra mano levantaba la pequeña escopeta cargada con roca de sal.

Sammy se estaba aburriendo de estar escondido debajo de la mesa sin que nada pasara y sin que Dean le dijese algo. Realmente esto no se parecía en nada a Scooby Doo. Además ¿dónde estaba el tipo con traje de monstruo? Al parecer Sammy no tuvo que esperar mucho para que sus quejas fuesen escuchadas por un ser supremo, ya que la puerta de la cocina empezó a abrirse lentamente. Desde donde estaba Sammy podía ver claramente al asesino de su papá con un arma en la mano.

Sam ya sabía lo que era un arma porque su hermano y también su padre le habían enfatizado que por nada del mundo las tocase o sino su trasero pagaría las consecuencias y terminaría en una esquina como un niño malo, y él no era un niño malo. No señor.

Sam uso ventaja de su pequeño tamaño y ligereza de pies, primero avanzo agachado, luego dando pequeños pasos sobre sus gastadas zapatillas.

—¡Hey monstruo! —gritó Sammy cuando se posicionó detrás del hombre de la chatarra.

Bobby casi se infarta cuando escuchó la voz del niño más pequeño a sus espaldas, no tuvo ni tiempo de articular una queja o ya sea un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió que era bombardeado con pequeños montones de granitos blancos.

Sammy atacó al monstruo con toda su fuerza, mientras metía y sacaba ágilmente su pequeño puño cargado del repelente para bichos —¡Dean, lo tengo! —gritó a todo pulmón, corriendo hacia la línea que había hecho en la entrada que dividía la cocina de la sala, usando el mismo repelente para que la bestia no pudiese pasar.

Dean se maldijo por el fallo en su plan. Cogió carrera rezando porque su hermanito hubiese hecho simplemente lo mandado y no se estuviese exponiendo como un jugoso filete frente a un león.

—Sammy aléjate de él y mantente detrás de mí —ordenó, haciéndose cargo de la situación.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Es una orden —gritó sin tiempo de ponerse a discutir con Sammy, y mucho menos en una situación tan delicada como esa.

Sammy bufó mientras ponía morritos y daba una patada al suelo —Eres muy mandón.

—¿Les molestaría decirme qué mierda hacen? —dijo Bobby, sacándolos de su pequeña discusión.

Dean al ver que el demonio tenía un arma en su poder hizo lo que su difunto padre le había repetido hasta el cansancio. _Protege a Sammy_ —Tira tu arma al suelo si no quieres tener un agujero de más en la cara —Dean había visto como más de una vez su padre había tenido que enfrentarse a algún arrendador que quería cobrar de más. Así que usando su mejor voz, se esforzó en sonar amenazador y sin una pizca de miedo. Justo como su padre.

—Chico suelta esa arma —¿Qué mierda le daba de desayunar John a estos chicos?

—No me digas que hacer, y has lo que te digo —recalcó cada palabra sin dejar de apuntar a Bobby.

A lo largo de sus años como cazador, Bobby nunca había llegado a sentir ese temor que siente ahora correr por sus venas. Este chico era como un maldito perro de ataque.

—De acuerdo, lo que tú digas. Y ahora qué, ¿piensas matarme a sangre fría, chico rudo?

—¿Cómo tu mataste a mi padre? —escupió con odio y dolor.

—¿Qué yo que? Tu papá no… podrías decirle a tu nomo de jardín que deje de tirarme azúcar —se sacudió con fastidio el azúcar que le había sido arrojado en el rostro. Viendo la cantidad del polvo dulce que el enano había estado tirando, Bobby calculó que esas eran todas sus reservas de los gabinetes. Y no había comprado más.

—¡Sammy! Era sal, sal ¡NO AZUCAR! —¿Qué tan mediocre y vergonzosa podía ser su primera cacería?

—Pero las dos se ven iguales —se defendió el pequeño.

—Entonces por qué no las probaste y así salías de dudas —comentó a punto de dar pequeñas patadas en el suelo, justo como hacia su hermanito cuando le daba por hacer un berrinche de aquellos.

—Es que la sal sabe fea, iuug —arrugó la cara en una mueca de asco.

—Nuevamente lamento interrumpir su discusión chicos, pero ¿en realidad creen que soy un demonio? —Sin esperar respuesta, Bobby caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba un pequeño salero y luego procedió a echarse un poco encima; ya tenía azúcar que más daba sal— No soy un demonio y tu padre no está muerto, está en el hospital —se apresuró a hablar temiendo que el enano le diese por bombardearlo nuevamente.

—Puedes no ser un demonio, pero eso no quita que asesinaras a papá. Sammy te vio.

—Sí, tú lo mataste con esa arma —corroboró el pequeño.

—Si eso fue lo que… espera ¿qué? ¿No dijiste que lo había golpeado mientras papá suplicaba piedad? —preguntó achicando los ojos en dirección a su hermanito.

—Creo que fueron las dos —dio un paso atrás mientras se rascaba la cabeza con un gesto de duda y culpa.

—No sé tú, chico. Pero yo tengo una versión más realista —Bobby había intentado hablar más de una vez, pero se había visto con la boca llena de azúcar. Diablos, podría jurar que hasta en su ropa interior tiene el maldito endulzante.

—De acuerdo —aceptó bajando el arma pero no la guardia —Sammy, porque no vas y juegas un rato con mis soldados.

—¿En serio? —Sus ojos se hicieron cómicamente grandes. Dean nunca permitía que el tocase sus soldados, y cuando eso ocurría era solo en ocasiones especiales como cuando él estaba enfermo y su hermano quería animarlo con una guerra de soldados y siempre terminaba ganando el batallón Sammy.

—Claro, apúrate antes de que cambie de opinión —El tono feliz y jovial que tenía con su hermano cambio en cuestión de segundos al encarar al chatarrero— Él no sabe nada y espero que siga así —Y no estaba a discusión ni siquiera con su ahora resucitado padre.

—Por mí no te preocupes chico que no tengo intenciones de traumar a un niño.

A Bobby no le tomó mucho tiempo explicar lo sucedido a Dean. Después de todo parecía que el chico sabía diferenciar entre una mentira y la verdad cuando la escuchaba, bueno eso y una llamada al Pastor Jim para corroborar que Bobby Singer a pesar no tener muchos modales y tacto, era una persona de confianza y un excelente cazador.

—Lamento haber mandado a tu viejo al hospital —Sin malentendidos de por medio, Bobby y Dean habían llegado a congeniar.

—Y yo lamento haberle creído a Sammy, a veces el niño tiende a dejar volar su imaginación un poco —se removió apenado en su silla. Seguramente ese suceso le perseguiría por años, y todo por culpa de su hermano bebe y el exceso de televisión. Pero bueno, quién lo manda a él a creerle a un niño de cuatro años que su única interacción con el mundo exterior es su padre, su hermano, la televisión y cualquier animalejo de la calle.

—¿Solo un poco? —rio, siendo seguido por Dean. Definitivamente esa sería una historia que ninguno de los dos compartiría a futuro.

—¿Qué tal si comemos algo para luego visitar al no muerto? —propuso el chatarrero, después de escuchar a Sammy decirle a Dean que los soldados del batallón tenían hambre y si no comían no ganarían, y luego fue el estómago del hermano mayor que gruñó demasiado fuerte para un niño de ocho años. Al parecer el orgullo del niño era algo serio.

—¡Si! —Sammy gritó mientras daba pequeños brinquitos de alegría.

—Sammy compórtate —Dean le lanzó una mirada de enfado a su hermano. No era necesario que Bobby se enterase que a veces su padre apenas podía darles qué cenar, al parecer en medio de su enfado no se percató que estaba lastimando a su hermano.

—Lo siento, ya no tengo hambre —gimoteó mientras corría escaleras arriba al cuarto donde estaban durmiendo.

—Sammy, espera lo siento —El y su maldito orgullo. Ahora no solo le gritaba a su hermanito sino que le gritaba por decir que tiene hambre. Después de todo él siempre se esforzaba en hacer que Sam se haga de más comida ya que el niño parecía alérgico a ella, y terminaba siendo una misión casi imposible hacer que se alimentara debidamente bien— Soy un idiota —suspiró— Ahora no querrá comer.

—Déjemelo a mí —salió para traer las cosas del auto. Por dicha Bobby no se había arriesgado en llevar las compras apenas había llegado, porque lo más fijo es que la pobre tarta hubiese pagado las consecuencias del tremendo susto con el que fue recibido por esos dos bribones.

—Oye Sammy —llamó en voz alta para ser escuchado hasta la habitación del chico.

Sin contestación alguna se escucharon pequeños pasos viniendo por la escalera y luego una pequeña cabeza asomándose por el umbral de la cocina. Bobby viendo que tenía toda la atención del pequeño Winchester quien lucía cara de perrito apaleado, decidió empezar con su actuación.

_Lo que hay que hacer por los niños,_ pensó para luego hacer su mejor actuación a un Grammy por llanto fingido.

Dean no se lo podía creer, justo delante de él estaba un hombre tan rudo y grande como su padre, fingiendo llorar. Acaso se había quedado dormido y todo era parte de su subconsciente.

Tal y como lo había predicho el chatarrero, el chiquillo que minutos atrás había estado en una llantina real y no patética y falsa como la suya, se adentró a la cocina y le dio un tirón a la manga de su camisa.

—¿Por qué estas tliste? —preguntó con genuina preocupación en su voz, casi queriendo llorar con Bobby.

Bobby al ver el estado del niño decidió dejar un poco su drama de lado —Tengo mucho de este cereal azucarado y delicioso, pero no tengo nadie con quien compartirlo —rezó para no estar haciendo el ridículo.

Dean solo podía poner los ojos en blanco y preguntarse qué clase de táctica idiota era esa. Casi se rio en voz alta pensando que Bobby estaba haciendo el ridículo para nada, Sammy nunca caería en una treta tan barata. Dean pensaba seguir haciendo burla en su mente de la idea de Bobby, pero se vio siendo jalado por el brazo, casi cayendo de cara contra el suelo.

—No estés tliste Bobby. Estamos yo y Dean —dijo mientras se le pegaba como una solapa a Bobby, sin siquiera soltar la mano de su hermano.

—Se dice "Dean y yo" —corrigió a su hermano.

—Es lo que dije.

—Aja, como sea —bufó— Pensé que no querías comer —molestó.

—Shhh cállate que lo pondrás tliste —demando como el pequeño dictador que empezaba a ser.

—Triste —lo corrigió nuevamente.

—Triste —repitió.

—Y tú, Dean ¿quieres acompañarme a comer este delicioso pie?

Dean pensaba soltar una que otra queja de que él no era un niño y no necesitaba acompañar a nadie, solo que su queja se la tuvo que tragar al ver la suculenta torta que Bobby sacaba de la nevera.

Ambos niños comieron a reventar y si en un futuro salieran con caries, Bobby se haría el de la vista gorda ya que habían ingerido tanta azúcar que Dean parecía ver doble y su hermano chico parecía una chispita.

Para el alivio mental y de culpabilidad de Bobby, a la semana del incidente con el "asesinato", John Winchester salió de su sueño de belleza. Bobby y los dos pequeños se dirigían a recoger al patriarca Winchester del hospital.

—¡Papi! —chilló Sammy emocionado. Para él una semana sin ver a su padre era como toda una vida.

—¡Papá! —Dean corrió hacia donde estaba su padre terminando de ponerse las botas. Después de todo el malentendido, ver a su padre sano y respirando fue como quitarse un peso tremendo.

—Oye campeón, veo que me extrañaste —le revolvió el cabello a Sammy con efusivo cariño— ¿Fuiste un buen soldado, Dean? —preguntó, abrazando a sus hijos y repartiendo un beso a cada uno.

—Sí papá —gritaron ambos chicos, abrazándose aún más a su padre.

—Chicos estoy bien, no es como si me fuese a morir —John nunca se quejaría del amor que le demostrasen sus niños, mucho menos ahora que están en constante crecimiento y las demostraciones de cariño quedaran algún día de lado. Si fuese por John los dejaría siendo niños para siempre, así podría ser siempre el héroe que los protege de todo el mal que rodea el mundo y también podría tenerlos a su lado— Yo también los extrañe mucho. Espero que fuesen muy buenos con Bobby.

Tanto Dean como Sammy compartieron una mirada cómplice, mientras sus sonrisas se ensanchaban y se turnaban para compartir todo lo que hicieron y comieron esa semana con el ahora bautizado Tío Bobby.

—Bobby, realmente apreció que cuidaras de mis hijos, y también agradezco los juguetes —agradeció la dedicación del hombre. Y aunque Bobby no lo admitiera, John sabía que el cuidado de sus chicos iba más allá de la culpa por el incidente. Se habían ganado su corazón.

—Que te puedo decir, soy el tío alcahueta —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con descaro.

—Sí, y gracias a eso estos dos no dejaran de pedir pie y Lucky Charms por el resto de sus vidas —Y no se equivocaba, eso iba a ser considerado parte del menú Winchester en los desayunos y en cada postre por petición obsesiva por parte de Dean.

¿Quién diría que de sus borracheras sacaría algo bueno? Algo más que una resaca. No solo ganó un estúpido novado a entrenar, sino una familia.

—Creo que tu chico ve demasiada televisión —comentó aclarándose la garganta para que las palabras lavaran la pelota que sentía en su garganta. Bobby le sonrió a Sammy que estaba en brazos de su padre, y a Dean le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó John.

—Bueno, déjame contarte la historia del difunto John Winchester…

**Gracias por leer ****.**

**NA: Realmente disfruté escribiendo esta historia la cual no estaba llena de mi usual drama y dolor jaja. **


End file.
